1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction toy assembly using brick-like units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction toy assembly of the above type has been known for quite sometime and has been particularly made popular under the trade mark Lego. More recent assemblies use generally the same type of brick-like units but the units are considerably greater than the Lego units.
The brick-like modulus or units of the above known assemblies have generally all the same features. They are hollow bodies, rectangular in cross-section, formed with connection plugs projecting from one face only. The end opposite from the connecting plugs is open to permit the insertion of connection plugs of other like construction units. The drawback with building blocks or units of this type is that toy constructions can only move vertically and horizontally in two directions, that is, the constructions must follow three directions at right angles. There is no possibility of moving at an angle relative to the above three orthogonal directions. Nor is there any possibility of pivoting a portion of a structure relative to another portion. These drawbacks considerably reduce the building possibilities of these known blocks.